1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to an organic light emitting apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, an organic light emitting apparatus that includes: a filling material provided between a diode substrate on which an organic light emitting unit is formed and an encapsulation substrate; and an organic protection layer formed of at least one thermally depositable organic material and disposed between the organic light emitting unit and the filling material, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting apparatuses each include at least one organic light emitting diode that is a self-emission diode. Organic light emitting diodes each include a pair of electrodes and an organic layer interposed between the electrodes, are lightweight, consist of a relatively small number of components, are easily manufactured, provide high image quality, and have wide viewing angles. Also, organic light emitting diodes provide high color purity, realize moving pictures well, have low power consumption, and operate at low voltage. Due to such electric characteristics, organic light emitting diodes are suitable for portable electric devices. Thus, organic light emitting apparatuses including such organic light emitting diodes are useful for portable thin flat panel display apparatuses.
Organic light emitting diodes deteriorate by inner factors such as deterioration of an emission layer caused by oxygen generated from ITO that forms an electrode, or deterioration caused by a reaction between the emission layer and an interface. Also, organic light emitting diodes easily deteriorate by external factors such as external humidity, external oxygen, external ultraviolet rays, or manufacturing conditions. External oxygen and humidity have a disadvantageous effect on lifetimes of organic light emitting diodes. Thus, when organic light emitting apparatuses are manufactured, packaging of organic light emitting diodes is very important. The present embodiments overcome the above problems as well as provide additional advantages.